


Let Me Help You

by deargyu



Series: royal mess [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Jihoon found out what the queen did to Chan. Jeonghan tries to comfort him as he cuddles with the shorter.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: royal mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631944
Kudos: 17





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend you to read Protect You since it is short and would make more sense before reading this. <3 also happy carat day

Jeonghan had approached the younger's room. His hand sweaty as he heard Chan go to his room, Wonwoo's voice softly speaking so that he couldn't hear. He clicked opened the quarter and saw Jihoon, his hair was pulled all ways, his hands probably yanking his hair in nervousness. "Hello Ji." He smirked and charmed the prince, Jeonghan loved him so dearly. Jeonghan sighed, striding towards his boyfriend as he heard his lover mumble, "Han," He could barely hear Jihoon's voice over the cawing of the birds. Jeonghan sat on Jihoon's bed, edging closer until their thighs touched. 

Jihoon looked up, "I'm nervous about Chan. What did the queen request?" Jeonghan flattened his lips, he knew he shouldn't betray Chan's wish for him not to tell Jihoon, but how could he resist? Jihoon's lips were formed into a pout, his eyes pleading. 

"The queen had punished him. For all three of you not using your power." Jeonghan explained, running a hand through Jihoon's smooth hair. "Oh god." He heard the smaller mumble. Jihoon's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he ran into the youngest's room and saw his little brother. He saw Chan with his boyfriend, the guard, Wonwoo and his eyes softened. Nice to know that Wonwoo is there for him, Jihoon thought and approved of their relationship. 

He called Chan, "Lee Chan, can you sit up for a moment?" The younger one rose up while Wonwoo did the same, his face seemed a light pink shade. Jihoon spotted the bandage on his face and frowned. Chan didn't deserve to be hurt for his actions of rebelling against their mother. 

Jeonghan leaned on the door, holding Jihoon's hand and rubbing it to comfort the shorter. He let go as Jihoon ran to his brother, patting the bandage. "I'm so sorry Channie," He mumbled so the younger couldn't hear. "Aish, Chan, don't tell me you used your powers." He heard his little brother scoff as he said with confidence, "That's why I got this wound!" He saw Chan poke out his tongue playfully as he couldn't help but smile. His thoughts invaded his head as he asked, "Did it hurt?" 

"Yes but-" Jihoon cut the youngest off, "I should have protected you more I have failed as a brother I am such a-" Chan put a finger to his mouth, "You aren't a failure, and you shouldn't have protected me more than you already have, Hoon, this is my first fight and I am proud!"

Jihoon couldn't help but go into a full grin as he saw Wonwoo rub his brother's back. I hope he does stay, Jihoon thought. He backed up and turned to head back into his quarters as he saw his boyfriend behind him. Jihoon squeaked and held his chest as Jeonghan laughed. "Was that a... squeak?" He teased as Jihoon's cheeks blossomed into a bright red. 

He rushed and jumped onto his bed as he hid his face in the plush pillow. Jeonghan trailed behind him and shut the door. "Chan is okay right? You don't have to worry much." He tried to reassure his boyfriend as Jihoon shook his head. "Yes, but he got injured because of my mistake of rebelling." Jeonghan held both of Jihoon's cheeks. "It is not a mistake. It is the right thing. You decided to do it because you didn't want innocent people to be injured. You are passionate for them, that's why I fell for you." Jeonghan spoke as Jihoon blushed even more. "Chan and Seokmin joined your rebellion because they agree and love you." He added to his speech. "Don't ever stop. There will be obstacles and burdens, but don't be discouraged. Share them with me." Jeonghan let go of Jihoon's cheeks and held his shoulder tightly.

Jihoon swore he felt tears pooling around his tear ducts. "But, what if they hurt Seokmin?" He questions, his heart rumbled at the thought. "I will not allow it, they could punish me, Ji, but they can never punish their own sons. They will turn into monsters." Jeonghan excused his thought as Jihoon shook his head even more. "No! I don't want them to punish you. You are precious to me. I will never let you get hurt." 

Jeonghan put his hands through his own hair and sighed. "Even if they beat me to a pulp, I will never tell them about your brothers' relationships or ours." Jihoon shook his head even more, tears down his face. "I will keep you here even if it hurts me!" He cried out. Hearing a guard's metal armor clunking down the hall, it for sure didn't sound like Wonwoo's. The steps sounded a bit more clumsy. "Shh. Soonyoung you'll make more noise!" He heard whispers that obviously belonged to Seokmin. As he heard the so-called Soonyoung whine, "This is my first time in armor! Be called Mingyu let me." Jeonghan laughed slightly and wiped Jihoon's tears away.

"Let me help you Jihoon, let me help you take away the burdens of a prince. If they try to marry you, I won't allow it! We'll runaway on the horse carriage that Seungkwan has set up all the time." Jeonghan tackled Jihoon down and caressed his face, his smooth skin was pale as parchment paper and he smelt like the peachy soap that was set up in the kingdom's restroom. He pressed kisses into Jihoon's cheeks as he moved to Jihoon's lips and pressed his lips onto the other's. 

Jihoon blushed again and he fell deeper into Jeonghan. He felt like he would never get out of the hole he dug himself in. But Jeonghan had the rope to lead him out.

The prince pulled away from the kiss, pulling Jeonghan down and wrapped his arms around him. Hugging him like a pillow. Jeonghan chuckled in his ear. "Ji? I love you" He confessed for the millionth time since they got together.


End file.
